All for my partner
by FairyTailDaisukiiiii
Summary: Lucy gets tired of Natsu barging into her house and catching her in embarrassing situations. When she finally decides to be straightforwardly honest, Natsu feels rejected and wonders if Lucy is getting tired of his company. So what happens when Natsu starts getting paranoid that everyone is dragging them both apart?


**Lucy's POV**

****This is _so _embarrassing.

"Natsu… Wake up…" I nudged his chin with my forehead, hoping it'd be enough to at least make him let go of me. "Natsu…"

"Mmm…" he moaned and stirred a little. He shifted his body a little inwards, which means he's just getting closer to me, as if we weren't already squashed together. The only thing separating my back from the wall was Natsu's hands that were wrapped tight around my arms and chest. And to make matters worse, his grip around my body only seemed to get tighter.

"Natsu! Come on, get up!"

"Mmm…" I sighed. This wasn't going to work. I'd need a better plan. But what motivates a dense dragon slayer that cares about nothing but- Oh, yeah... Food.

"Natsu, are you hungry?"

To my surprise, his eyes instantaneously snapped open. He pushed away a little to look me in the eyes, smiling. "I'm starving!"

"Okay," I said and sweat-dropped. "I'll cook breakfast. Just let me go."

At that last sentence, Natsu gazed at me for a couple of seconds before shifting his eyes down at our bodies and realized that there was absolutely no space between us. Okay, so it took him that long just to realize it.

"Why am I hugging you?" He didn't move an inch. Even after knowing how snug we were against each other, he didn't let go. Instead he just waited for my response.

"I don't know. I just woke up like this, and you wouldn't get up."

"Oh… Hahah sorry about that."

He pushed himself away from me, allowing air between us. I immediately sat up in bed and stretched. My body felt loose after stretching, probably because I was in that position throughout the night. Finally, I looked at Natsu, who was still recumbent. He was staring at me, his eyes glimmering from the morning sun that shone through my window. The sun lighted up his face, mesmerizing me with the glow.

I felt my face grow hot, my blood rushing to my cheeks. Why would I even think that way? I turned away and jumped of the bed, trying not to look at him. "Um… I'm going to… take a bath first." I grabbed my towel and slammed the bathroom door behind me.

After calming myself down and returning my face to its original colour, I turned the bathtub tap on. As the water filled the tub, I lazily pulled off my pyjamas, stretching every now and then.

I dipped myself into the warm water, and instantly forgot my earlier embarrassing situation. When I'm in the tub, you can bet every problem I have will temporarily vanish. Of course, sometimes I wish that wasn't true, because as soon as I got out, I realized I had forgotten to take my clothes in with me. I wrapped myself with the towel and paced back and forth in the bathroom. I don't mind just going out and taking my clothes then, but Natsu was there. I couldn't take the risk. But I couldn't ask him to take my clothes for me, either. What about my underwear?

I hung my body and groaned. Left with no choice, I secured my towel properly and pried open the door. I stuck my head out, looking around the room. Fortunately, Natsu wasn't there.

Without checking twice, I raced towards my closet and pulled out my regular blue and white outfit. As I was going through my underwear drawer, I suddenly heard a voice.

"Lucy?" My head whirled around in surprise. Natsu stood at the door, staring at me. With a squeak, I quickly grabbed my clothing and raced towards the bathroom again. The door slammed behind me once more as I leaned on me and breathed heavily. My eyes were widened, and my head was filled with questions on how much he had already seen.

Shaking my head, I inelegantly pulled on my clothes. Once I was done tying my hair into two pigtails, I stood by the doorknob and hesitated to open it, fearing his reaction. Was he going to feel awkward around me now? Well, it's not like this is the first he's seen me in a towel…

I slowly opened the door, and looked around the room once more that day. Gosh, I can't even have privacy in my own house…

"Hey, Lucy! You're finally out!" Natsu sat on my bed, smiling at me as if nothing had happened. I lowered my head to some extent, making my way to the kitchen. His gaze followed my every move, and his smile never faded. "Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to take a bath, too."

"Okay."

I heard a thump, and the drumming of his feet making their way towards the bathroom. The door closed behind him, and I finally let out a sigh before opening the fridge.

Ten minutes later, breakfast was ready. I set out the omelette on two plates. Bringing them to the table, I placed one in front of me, and the other at the opposite end. I sat down, waiting for Natsu even though I was really hungry. Another minute passed, and he finally came out wearing his usual black outfit with one sleeve covering his arm and his other arm exposed. Natsu walked over to the table, eyeing the delicious food.

"Looks delicious!" He sat down at the other side and looked at his plate. Then he looked at me.

"Go on. Eat up." He smiled and didn't hesitate to obey. Silence filled the next five minutes as we filled our stomachs.

"Ah! That was great!" Natsu leaned back on his chair and stretched his arms up high. I took his plate and brought his and mine to the sink, where I began washing it, along with the frying pan I had used.

Natsu stared at me as I washed, smiling all the time. It was a little awkward, washing dishes while having someone stare at you the whole time.

"So, um… Where's Happy?" Natsu looked at my feet with an expressionless face. "I… I have no idea."

I sweat-dropped. "What?"

"I came over last night to hang out with you."

"You did?" From the corner of my eye, I saw him nod his head. Wiping the last plate, I turned my body in his direction.

"But you were already asleep." Oh, well that explains it. "I came in through your window."

"Kind of figured that one out myself." I plainly rolled my eyes. Curiosity got the best of me, and I straightforwardly asked him, "So how did you end up in my bed?"

Natsu looked at me and tilted his head to the side, looking at his forehead. "Well, I was sort of tired last night, and you know how comfy your bed is. I saw space beside you, so I just laid there beside you." He stopped and laughed shortly.

"What's so funny?" My face started feeling warm again. Did I snore? Was I an ugly-sleeper? Did I talk in my sleep? What if I said something embarrassing?!

"You sort of…" Time seemed to slow down as he continued talking. I froze in my standing position, my breathing stopped, waiting for him to say it. "… kicked me off the bed."

I ogled in his direction in confusion. "What's so funny about that?" It wasn't even embarrassing, let alone funny. I don't get it!

"Well, I guess that must be the reason I was hugging you. Because I didn't want to be kicked off again. Your kick is really painful, you know." Natsu rubbed the bottom of his vertebrae. Must've been where I had hit him in my sleep.

"Well, it serves you right for always sneaking into my house and sleeping in my bed. I need my privacy, too, Natsu."

"Oh, come on, Lucy. We're a team, after all! Always together!" He shot me his signature toothy grin, but I still refused to agree with him.

"I know we're a team, Natsu. But sometimes I need a little time to myself. You of all people should understand that, since we're partners…"

For the first time in my life, I saw Natsu's face guilt-ridden and shameful. I didn't mean to be so rough on him, but if I'm not direct, he wouldn't understand. "S-sorry, Lucy…"

"Natsu, don't take it the wrong way! I'm not sick of you or anything. I love it when we're together. It gets fun and crazy and adventurous, but I just… I need time to relax, you know? By myself." I looked at him with apologetic eyes. I never knew he could be so… _sensitive_ towards this kind of stuff.

"Okay…" he got up from his chair and headed towards my bed. "I'll give you what You want. To have some time alone." He climbed onto my bed, then onto the window. Crouching on the windowsill, he turned to look at me and weakly smiled.

"I'll see you around." Then he jumped out the window.

I stood in my kitchen, done with the cleaning. "Idiot…" I muttered. "I didn't say I wanted time alone _now_."


End file.
